Slides, Swings and Sandboxes
by Inedible Sushi
Summary: Tell him you like me more, Squall." - SquallxCloud - Shonen-Ai, AU.


**Title:** Slides, Swings and Sandboxes  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairing: **CloudxLeon, one-sided SeiferxSquall  
**Summary:** "Tell him you like me more, Squall."

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy characters do not belong to me, blah blah blah, the usual crap. Do we really need these things? Come on, dudes. _**Fan**_fiction.

**A/N: **So, I guess this is the sequel 'of sorts' I promised readers after 'Comfortable with You.' I say sequel 'of sorts,' because this doesn't actually follow up that story. These are just drabbles I think up that doesn't fit into any other chapter story I'm planning for this pairing.

-- --

_Slides, Swings and Sandboxes_

-- --

"C'mon, Squall, let's go play in the sandbox!"

"No! Go to the slides with me!"

Cloud glared at the tall blond. Seifer had an equally venomous look in his eyes. Sitting on a bench between the two opposing boys was Squall, wide eyes darting from Cloud to Seifer and back to Cloud.

"He's coming to the sandbox with _me_!" Cloud shouted, tugging on the small brunet's stick-thin wrist.

"Like he'll ever want to play with an old man like you!" Seifer snarled, grabbing Squall's other wrist and pulling.

"Ow! Stop pulling me!"

"You don't even like him!"

"I do so!"

"Guys, you're hurting me! Ow!"

"Only cuz I like him!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do _not_!"

"Do _too_!"

"STOP IT!"

The bickering boys jumped as Squall, known for being the quietest of all the kids at the orphanage, screamed. Everyone in the orphanage grounds stopped what they were doing and looked up, wondering whom it could be. When they saw it was just the usual fight amongst the usual three, they continued with their activities as if nothing happened.

The brunet angrily snatched his hands back from the two blonds. His eyes were ablaze with fury and hurt. Cloud gulped and Seifer looked at the ground in shame (and possibly fear). Then, just like that, he was back to the docile, innocent little boy from before.

"That hurt, you know..." He mumbled, rubbing his wrists.

Immediately, Cloud was at his side, bending down to give the (much) smaller boy a hug. "I'm so sorry!" He cried in an effort to sound pitiable. "But it's okay now, because I really like you!"

Seifer spluttered. "What? No fair! I like you more!" With a sharp yank, he pulled Cloud away from the hassled brunet and enveloped Squall in a crushing 'embrace.'

"Hey! I liked him first!" Cloud shouted, as he grabbed a fistful of Seifer's shirt and pulled. The taller blond immediately fell back, hands scrabbling at his shirt collar. Letting go, Cloud smirked, before going to stand by Squall. The small boy looked very much confused and innocent (and don't forget very, _very _cute).

"See? I liked him first so he likes me more!" Nudging the brunet, Cloud spoke confidently. "Tell him you like me more, Squall."

Squall opened his mouth to tell them to stop acting so weird, but seeing Seifer's horrified expression and Cloud's own smug one, he decided to settle this once and for all.

"I like you both..."

Cloud's mouth fell open with a wet 'pop' sound, and Seifer looked just plain relieved.

"But, but, but..."

"But nothing!" Seifer sneered, having regained his composure. "I like him more than you ever will, so you can just bug off!"

"I'm older, so I know more than you do! And I know that _I_ like him the more-est!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do _not_!"

"Do _too_!"

So engrossed in their verbal battle, none of the two noticed that Squall had tottered off to play with Sora and Riku on the swings.

-- --

_owari _

-- --

**A/N: **Yes, Cloud is older. By four years, in fact. Seifer is only a year older than Squall, and Squall is six. Do the math, cuz I'm too lazy to do it for you.

Some of the dialogue may sound weird, but I was just trying to make it sound... kiddish... So I used children logic. What better way to learn to write kid logic than to listen to your own little brother mumble "I like mommy because you're an annoying person. I said so!" everyday?

Note that I'm gonna be posting a lot of oneshots like this, just cuz I like writing them. They're so much easier to manage, without having to worry about updating frequently.


End file.
